Scared Of Me
Scared Of Me is another music video for Glitchtale's series. The lyrics were created by Camila and Veir, music by Amella, sound FX by NyxTheShield, and vocals by ProjectSNT. Synopsis Betty sings about her true intentions. Lyrics Here we are now, they're finally here, The child that claims to everyone they meet they're a pacifist, With a sword and a shield Came to face me shaking out of FEAR. But this is not the first time we fight, Our ancestors already settled once this plight, And just in case you are still curious, My creator was victorious. ---- If I back you into a corner what will you do All I can see in your grip is a ballet shoe Are you scared because I killed some of your close friends? Or because your soul has refused to mend? ---- Now I can't be stopped I'll be here forever! It'll be much easier if you just surrender I don't need to use my Rhabdophobia Your friend's souls give me enough euphoria I'm made out of your worst FEARS(x3) FEARS(x3) ---- This is what I am This is why I was made All humans and monsters are doomed to make the same mistakes Do you know what they're all feeling? Did you know that they are afraid? I'm just speeding up the process I'll just bring it to its end ---- If you try to run from me you won't be able That way your determination will be breakable I don't get why you cry over your friends dying Especially after your own GENOCIDE ---- Let's settle this battle between the two of us Only one will survive from our magnum opus We are intertwined / Your SOUL will be mine It is just a matter of TIME ---- I am made of FEAR(x3) And you should be scared of me I''' '''AM FEAR(x3) You should be SCARED OF ME (Betty hums Megalovania) And you WILL be SCARED OF ME I AM FEAR(x3) Trivia * Betty knowns about Frisk's "Genocide" run. * Near to the end of the song, Betty starts to hum 'Megalovania', Sans' battle theme. * It is a parody of Steven Universe's "Stronger Than You" How it relates to the character(s) # "The child to everyone they meet they're a pacifist," Frisk pretending to be a kind pacifist throughout the entirety of Glitchtale # "With a sword and a shield," ''Frisk wielding a sword and a shield. # ''"Came to face me shaking out of FEAR," ''Betty's ability to strike fear into the heart of her enemies and when Frisk was scared when Asriel told them about Betty's true nature # ''"Our ancestors already settled once this plight. And just in case your still curious, my creator was victorious," The Tale of Two Siblings, when The Wizard of Determination (one of Frisk's ancestors) was eventually beaten by The Wizard of Bravery (Betty's creator/mother) # "All I can see in your grip is a ballet shoe," Referring to the integrity Frisk has lost # "Are you scared because I killed some of your close friends?" "You're friend's souls give me enough euphoria," Betty killing off Sans, Alphys, etc. Also showing Betty's sadism. # "Or because your soul has refused to mend?" Frisk being in a weak condition, according to Betty in Love Part 1. # "I don't need to use my Rhabdophobia," ''Betty's special attack, Rhabdophobia # ''"I'm made of your worst '''FEARS',""I am FEAR,"'' Betty's soul trait being fear and her ability to scare her opponents # "I'm just speeding up the process, I'll just bring it to its end." Betty's goals; to destroy all of humanity and monsterkind. # "I don't get why you cry over your friends dying, especially after your own '''genocide',"'' Frisk's genocide. This proves that Betty can see into the past. Category:Music